


Breaks Are Important

by TheOneBehindYou222



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Angels, Dr. Eggman - Freeform, F/M, Light BDSM, Look I just made this for fun, Penetration, Rope Bondage, Sapphire - Freeform, Sonic Boom (Alternate Universe), Sonic Boom - Freeform, Strip Tease, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla Kink, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneBehindYou222/pseuds/TheOneBehindYou222
Summary: Dr. Robotnik has been trying time and time again to finally obliterate Sonic and his friends. With the help of his new angelic assistant; Sapphire. He thought he was finally making some kind of headway! But he was back at the beginning again. At a loss of what to do, the angel tried everything in the book to help the Doctor relax.Well, except for one thing.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Breaks Are Important

**Author's Note:**

> Some context before you read: Go in this open minded. I don't know how or why an angel character is in the Sonic universe, but its just what I'm used to writing. 
> 
> And since my AO3 was so bare, I figured posting something wouldn't hurt. So enjoy.
> 
> PS: I wrote this in an hour and a half, nonstop. If there are any typos, I will try and fix them later. For now, enjoy!

"You wouldn't dare!" The Doctor's feet were scrambling backward as he spoke, completely unaware of the obstacles he had laid out for himself. Grunting as his chair had rammed into his side, crashing his rump onto the main console he used for so long to destroy Sonic and his friends.

Another plea slipped out of his lips as his arms raised up in pitiful defense. This was beyond his expectations. He was doomed! "Please! You don't understand!" 

She had him, right where she wanted him.

\----

- **An hour before the incident.** -

"Doctor, we've been staring at these documents for over an hour. Face it, you've dissected every inch of weakness those loathsome Mobians have and we just haven't gotten anywhere." The blue eyes of Dr. Eggman's assistant finally met his, seeing the look of defeat in his eyes. She hated doing this to him, but he had to face the truth someday.

His body now uncomfortably shifting, snarling up at the screen. She had to stop herself form giving another giggle.

"No! There has to be something! ANYTHING!" He made unintelligible noises as his fingers danced along the keyboard. The Doctor had lost it, surely.

For Sapphire the angelic assistant, things were hard enough as is. Hiding her status of what she was alone was a chore. But to watch the Doctor lose time and time again was beginning to frustrate even her. And she vocalized that with her own grunt, playing with her wavy brown hair as she watched him prattle on.

The poor Doctor clearly needed a break. Sadly, the angel had no idea what to do for him. She'd tried everything; From milk and cookies, to gentle foaming baths and even downright massages. Nothing was working! And this was just beginning to depress her. 

"Sir, I hate to do this..." She started, grabbing his arm to get his attention. The angel's gaze locking back onto his. "But you NEED a break." 

But her past attempts to ease him were meaningless and even now, the Doctor shoved his arm away from her with yet another glint of determination in his eyes. "NO! Besides, why bother? I'll never rest until that loathsome pest is out of my sight ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

She was afraid of that.

Sighing again, her eyes seemed to drop down to the floor. He was just too stubborn. There was no way for her t-

Blinking out of her thoughts, the angel caught something she hadn't seen before. Normally she had known better than to lock onto something so personal but when she noticed it. It was impossible to ignore.

The Doctor had a boner.

How she had missed it for so long, even she wasn't sure. Though her fingers twitched in response to seeing it, both out of eagerness and curiosity. Without drawing too much attention to where she was looking, she tried to sway her head away, before looking back up at the doctor with a soft blush.

And that's when things began to click. The endless stress, the constant anxiety and grumbling as the Doctor spoke to himself and then finally the countless times he itched his pant leg. He was trying to ignore a basic need. And he was oddly taking all his sexual frustration out on Sonic!

Was that really the entire reason for the Doctor's hate towards the hedgehog? Surely not. She saw this more as an inexperience that the doctor refused to acknowledge or fix. Something he just didn't know how to dive into without feeling vulnerable or exposed. 

And that brought a slow smile on her face.

"..." The Doctor's eyes caught her smile, raising a brow at what she was suddenly so giddy about. Only to pause further when she giggled. 

She didn't mean to startle or worry him, it was just that the angel herself had been wanting some sexual release and if this could help them both...

Her feet began to walk up to the doctor, giving a light hum of amusement. Yet before he could question his assistant, she finger-walked upon his bicep before tenderly tapping his nose. "You're horny." She blatantly stated.

"W-W-W-W-What!?" Talk about stunning a deer in headlights. He looked vulnerable alright, but despite this the angel held no evil intentions as she stole a kiss from his lips. 

If he was going to be stubborn, she was going to go in for the kill.

"No! Stop! You don't underst-" His arms had been grabbed and despite her slim figure, the angel had some upper body strength to her. The goal was to push him in the chair, but instead he backed away with another stutter. He was going to be tougher to wrangle than she thought.

"You wouldn't dare-!"

\---

After some roughhousing upon the control panel-and possibly breaking it in the process-the angel had the Doctor where she wanted him. His entire body was flushed, right down to the very tip of his aroused phallus. 

The biggest struggle for her, was just getting his pants down. That in itself had taken her some effort and she was already sweating bullets. For a virgin, he was quite unwilling to have this. He must have been scared, but in the long run... She knew he needed this.

"This is rape I tell you! You're going to be FIRED!" He roared the words as intimidatingly as possible and yet the angel didn't care. Her blue eyes narrowing into his own, making the Doctor submissively gulp. 

"You've been ignoring my advice time and time again." Her fingers began to unbutton her blouse, letting the frilly lace do the talking in showing her flesh. The breasts just barely peeking out as she slid the fabric down her forearms, giving an alluring bounce in their bra.

Too stunned, he just gulped as she continued moving forward with her 'attack'. "But Doctor, that's going to change." Sliding her strap off from the left, she gave a pause so he lingered on that spot with his eyes before he got to watch her smirk and release the next one. The bra lazily sliding down to show her bountiful breasts. And yet, she just couldn't help but tease him further by holding herself. 

"Let me help you." She cooed, her blue eyes becoming tender as she watched his member start to twitch erotically for the dance she was displaying.

Betrayed by his own natural lust, the Doctor growled again and averted his gaze from her. Pulling at the straps that were upon his wrists and ankles with another tug of war. "Release me this instant, and I'll go easy on you..." He threatened darkly, trying his damnedest to scare her. Yet all he got was a giggle. And his face just went beet red. 

"Face it, you've grown needy. The Doctor I know, wouldn't bow before a weak little angel like me." She taunted, now starting to slide off her skirt and underwear in one swipe, again letting her hips and bare body do the talking. "He would have already devised a plan to get back at me. To make me bow before his mighty, big cock..." 

His face fell at that, not expecting such disgusting word play from his assistant. She was right, however and it made him feel sickened. Why was he like this? What was wrong with him?

She saw it in his eyes, the contemplation and she didn't want to make him feel scared. So her eyes softened again as her now nude body approached his on the console. Climbing over him so that her private could give his cock a loving grind. She could tell that action alone, made him want to moan but he trembled instead.

And truth be told, she was beginning to get aroused herself. As she had hypothesized before; she needed this and so did he. So her simple grind became more dependent, more sensual. Her nipples already beginning to gently harden. "Please Doctor, let me help you. Let me make you feel better." 

"... S-Sapph-" A finger was placed upon his lips before a gentle hush left her own. Those gemstones for eyes just piercing his before he had spoken her name. "I'm here."

Even if at first she fumbled, soon her hand had found the Doctor's organ and after just a few more teasing grinds she pushed him inside of her. Gasping in delight, her body trembled and he in turn had done the same. 

What were once tugs for freedom from the Doctor, soon became greedy ones. Whether that was to grab hold of her hips and help guide her or to choke her throat, even she wasn't sure. Yet the angel couldn't stop herself.

Every pull back and dive back in was more pleasurable than the last and her nipples started to hurt from how hard they had become. She had to play with them, give him what he needed, just as much as she did. "D-Doctor..." Just moaning the word made her wet. 

"S-Sapphire..." His growls were weak, as something tender finally appeared in his eyes up at his assistant. Yet the more she took him, the more noises the Doctor made. She had hoped they were grunts and moans of pleasure only, nothing painful.

After all, she did love him.

In terms of how arousing this was, it was weak. The angel knew that. She had masturbated many times to being used by the doctor's nefarious robots many times. Even down to being humiliated while sucking his cock before his greatest enemies. Just to show how powerful he truly was.

But that was fiction, this was reality. This was the true Doctor she loved and adored. The man behind the schemes. He was nothing more than a softy. Who wanted nothing more than just recognition for his amazing accomplishments. 

Each time her body went down, it felt like she was swallowing him whole. Right down to his testicles, her inner walls clenched and milked him eagerly and in turn made the angel's tongue begin to loll out. Ecstasy filling her eyes as she sped up the process with all the passion she could give. Her pinches upon her nipples, harder and more determined. "Do-Doctor!"

All he could do was grunt and be used, even if he tried to flimsily thrust himself into her, his body was very thoroughly tied down. He was for once the slave and even now, she could see further conflict in his eyes if he enjoyed this... Or not. 

But one last slam down on his aroused cock answered just that as his back lurched forward and he gave a deep, shaky and guttural growl. 

The noise and sudden response causing the angel to gasp. Her veiled wings now appearing behind her as she felt her own last jolt of pleasure. Mentally skyrocketing her to the heavens above. And then, she was one with him.

The orgasm had hit them both.

She felt his seed enter inside her and in turn, it made her moan and cry for him all the harder. That slight dominance, melting away as she squeezed at her breasts as hard as she could. Barely able to keep herself a top the doctor from how hard the orgasm had hit. 

And when those precious seconds had finally passed, the two both collapsed. 

All Sapphire could remember, was the fast pitter-patter of the Doctor's heart against her eardrums. She was rather sure he was panting just as hard as she was, yet before she could even look up at him, her body had easily given out on her and she had swiftly passed out. 

Explaining this to Orbot and Cubot the next morning in itself was going to be quite the fiasco. 

\---

And indeed it was an awkward fiasco. The robots asked many questions of why the main control room was on permanent lock down. Yet all the answers they got from the doctor was a bashful, averted gaze and grumble. 

Eventually they passed it off as him sleep-working. But what didn't make sense, was how happy the Doctor had been after the event. Almost giddily and childishly gleeful. 

They tried asking Sapphire, but all she had to say was: "Perhaps the doctor finally reached his epiphany." 


End file.
